


Up

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen giggles again, "Hey, you wanted to get an early look at that apartment." Jared whines a denial and buries under the covers to Jen's far-too-awake laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



Jensen giggles again, "Hey, you wanted to get an early look at that apartment." Jared whines a denial and buries under the covers to Jen's far-too-awake laughter. 

 

Jared's still not awake two hours and a pot of coffee later and he's making this adorably confused look at his suddenly Jensen-empty hand. 

Two minutes later, Jensen puts another Starbucks cup in his boyfriend's hand and steers him to the door. 

"Come on, sleepy. Appartments to see!" Jared sends one mournful look after the large, commercial esspreso machines before letting himself be drug away.

 

"Nope." 

Jensen tugs on his boyfriend's sleeve as he walks around the rather small livingroom, "But why Jared? We never entertain anyway!" 

Jared scowls at the sunken floor. Jensen is quickly treated to a ten minutes, guilt-enducing lecture about dogs' knees and repeated strain. 

Jensen comes out the other side with a humbled look and a new goal: an appartment for the four of them.


End file.
